Secrets Between Friends
by Maiden of Gryffindor
Summary: H/H have feelings for one another but they have to put it aside because someone is causing trouble.
1. My bestfriend is my crush?

*~* *~* Secrets Between Friends *~* *~*

Rating: G - PG13

Type: Romance/Adventure

Disclaimer: All of the characters, places and things (spells) belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I wrote the story but I didn't make up any name I got it from the books of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Harry never knew that he would have a crush on his best friend, Hermione. She never knew that she would feelings for Harry. The problem is whenever Harry has the guts to tell Hermione someone keeps on interrupting (and it's not Ron). Just read and you'll find out who he is. I hope you like it.

      *~*              *~*             *~*            *~*           *~*            *~*            *~*        *~*

Chapter 1: My best friend is my crush?

Ever since Harry and Ron saved Hermione from a troll in their first year all three of them have been best friends. Now every year, their friendship has become stronger and stronger. Now that they are their fifth year Harry has gotten over his crush for Cho Chang and moved on to someone he wouldn't expect. He has a crush on **HERMIONE GRANGER**! Oh, wait! Not crush, he **LOVES** Hermione!

He found out when they met each other at King's Cross Station. Harry was just about to go through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters until, "Hi Harry!", Hermione said. "Hi Hermione! How are you?", Harry asked. "I'm feeling alright. So where did you stay this summer?", Hermione asked. Harry answered, "At the burrow with the Weasley's." "So where are they?", asked Hermione looking around for any sight of the Weasley's. "They already went ahead. I was just about to go through the barrier before you called me.", answered Harry. "Wait here I'll go with you. I'll just say goodbye to my mom and dad.", Hermione said just before she ran to her parents. After she had kissed them goodbye she went back to Harry and the both of them went through the barrier. On the other side of the barrier, Ron and Ginny were waiting for Harry. "What took you so long?", Ron asked. "I met Hermione before I was able to go through the barrier.", answered Harry. Ron looked around and didn't see Hermione anywhere and he asked with a confused look on his face, "So where is she?" Then when Harry turned around he didn't see Hermione either and asked, "Where is she?" "I don't know. You're the one who said you came with her.", Ron said

          Then Harry and Ron heard someone scream their names. When they looked in the direction where the scream came from they saw Hermione with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle surrounding her. "**HARRY! RON!**", Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron ran to her. "Let her go, Malfoy!", Harry said angrily. "Why should I?", Malfoy answered with Crabbe and Goyle towering over him. "Because if you don't I'll use the Flipendo Knock back Jinx on all three of you.", Harry answered holding up his wand. "You cannot use the Flipendo Knock back Jinx on three people at once.", Malfoy said with a smile on his face. "How about a charged Knock back Jinx.", Harry said. But before Harry could do the charged Knock back Jinx somebody grabbed Harry around the wrist. When Harry turned to look who it was, it was Mr. Weasley. "Harry, you know that you are not suppose to use magic outside of school grounds. Just get Hermione and leave those boys alone.", Mr. Weasley told Harry. "Yes Mr. Weasley. But could you let go of my wrist so that I could go and get Hermione.", Harry said. "Oh sorry Harry. Okay you could go and get her.", Mr. Weasley said and he let go of Harry's wrist. "Come on Hermione. Lets go.", Harry said while grasping Hermione by the hand and leading her away from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "And you boys better behave.", Mr. Weasley said to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and after led Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train with their trunks and their pets Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks.

          After Mr. Weasley helped Harry, Ron and Hermione put away their trunks on the train he asked, "Hermione, what happened?" "Well Mr. Weasley, after Harry and I came through the barrier someone grabbed me and hauled me away from Harry, Ron and Ginny and before I knew it I was staring in the face of Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.", Hermione said. "And Harry you know that you are not allowed to use magic outside of school grounds. What were you thinking of? What spell were you suppose to use on those three?", Mr. Weasley said facing Harry. "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my wand and facing it at them. Because when I saw Hermione surrounded by them, I don't know something came over me and I was suppose to use a charged Flipendo Knock back Jinx before you grabbed my wrist.", Harry said looking over at Hermione. "Harry, I know how you feel. But you know you might be expelled if you did that.", Mr. Weasley said to him. "I know Mr. Weasley and I promise I won't do it again.", Harry said looking at the floor. "That's better. Okay, I'll go now because Ron your mother is calling me to get out of the train.", Mr. Weasley said as he left the cabin. "You didn't know what came over you because you saw me surrounded by Malfoy and his goons. What's wrong with you Harry?", Hermione said with a puzzled look on her face. "That question was running through my mind too Harry.", Ron said. "I don't know. Maybe it's because we're best friends and I didn't want anything to happen to you, Hermione.", Harry said. "Thank you Harry but you know I could've taken care of them myself.", Hermione answered. "Oh really. Then how come you were screaming our names?", Ron said. "Because I was in panic and I didn't know what to do.", Hermione answered. 

         Then after a few minutes the Hogwarts express started to move. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked out the window and saw Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Bill were waving goodbye to them and they waved back. After a few minutes of peace and quiet there was a knock on their cabin door and the snack trolley was there and they got their usual favorites (Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans). After a few minutes Fred and George came in through the cabin door. "Hi Fred. Hi George.", Harry said. "Hi Harry. What happened back in the train station?", Fred said. "I think you should point that question at Hermione.", Harry said pointing at Hermione. "So what happened Herm?", said George looking at Hermione. Hermione explained the situation that happened. "Oh so that's what happened.", said Fred. "We just wanted to know because we saw it but couldn't tell what was happening.", George said as he and Fred were about to leave. "So Potter your chivalry is the talk of the students on the train.", said a cold voice from behind Fred and George. To Harry just by the sound of the voice Harry already knew who it was. When Fred and George parted to reveal who it was Harry stood up and went to sit beside Hermione who held onto Harry's shirt like she was about to fly out the window. "What do you want, Malfoy?", Harry said still trying to protect Hermione from Malfoy's reach. "Nothing Potter. I just wanted to talk to Hermione because I didn't get to talk to her back at the train station.", said Draco looking at Hermione who was hiding behind Harry's shoulder. "Just tell me now Malfoy.", Hermione said. "I just wanted to tell you that you could've done better than being friends with Potter and Weasley.", Draco said sarcastically and turned around and left the cabin. "I don't think that was what he was suppose to say Hermione." Ron said looking over at her. "I guess he's right Mione. Could you let go of me because you're starting to choke me.", Harry said in a strangled voice. "Oh sorry Harry. I forgot that I was holding your shirt.", Hermione said and she let go of his shirt. "Thank you Herm for letting me be able to breathe.", Harry said after he caught his breath. "We'll be going now.", Fred said to them. "You three better be careful especially around him.", George said as he and Fred left the cabin. For the rest of the trip Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about the year ahead. When they arrived at Hogsmeade station they did the usual. They climbed into the carriages and made their way to Hogwarts. They filed into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the welcoming feast. After the feast all of the students went up to their dormitories and went to bed.

            The next morning Harry and Ron woke up by the bright sunlight and they went and changed into their robes and went down into the common room. When they arrived at bottom of the staircase Hermione and Lavender were waiting for them. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron", Hermione said. "Hi Hermione. Hi Lav.", Ron said. Harry just stared at Hermione and said nothing. "Harry, are you okay?", Hermione asked him waving a hand in front of his face. Then Harry came back to his senses and said, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you sure? Because you were staring at me like you were going to eat me.", Hermione said. "Yeah I'm sure.", Harry said. "If you two don't mind can we go to the Great Hall for breakfast.", Ron interrupted. "Yeah, lets go. We're going to get our new schedule for this year.", Hermione said. Then all four of them left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the Great hall. When they got there they sat down beside Fred and George and started eating their breakfast. Then after a few minutes, the owl post came and dropped a sealed envelope in front of each student in Hogwarts. After all the students finished eating, all of them left the Great hall and headed for their first classes of the year.

             Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender headed for their first class which Harry always dreaded "**Potions**". Prof. Snape was as cold to Harry as always but their next period was something Harry was looking forward to all summer of course it's Flying Lessons with Madam Hooch. For the rest of the day it was as normal as ever. Double Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination (Arithmacy for Hermione) and the most boring class, History of Magic. After dinner all the students went to their houses and did their homework. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in one corner of the common room and finished all their homework and as usual Hermione nags Harry and Ron to hurry up and finish their homework. After they finished all their homework Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to their dormitories to get some sleep.

              That night Harry had another horrid dream of how his mother and father were killed by Lord Voldemort. Then Lord Voldemort started to go toward him with that wicked laugh and he was about to do the _Avada Kedavra Curse (the Killing Curse) on him until he woke up. "Ahhh! My scar. I better go down to the common room first. I won't be able to sleep of the next couple of hours anyway.", Harry thought to himself. Then he got out of bed, he put on his robes and went down stairs. _

              Harry sat down in an armchair in front of a roaring fire. When he was sitting there he wasn't thinking of his scar hurting but instead of his crush and no it's not Cho Chang it's Hermione Granger. The after a few minutes of peace and quiet, he heard someone coming down into the common room. "Harry, what are you doing up so late?", said the person. When Harry turned to answer her he was surprised to see. . .

*~*          *~*          *~*         *~*         *~*         *~*          *~*           *~*         *~*       

 A/N: You have to wait for the next chapter to know who she is but I figure you already know who she is. Be nice if you don't like it then it's okay. Just tell me what I need to improve through your reviews. Don't worry I'm going to post my next chapter soon. I hope you like it better.


	2. Unexplained feelings

*~*  *~* Secrets Between Friends *~*  *~*

Author: Maiden of Gryffindor

Type: Romance / Adventure

Disclaimer: All of the characters, places and things (spells) belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. I wrote the story but I didn't make up any name I got it from the books of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Chap. 2 is here! Now you get to know who Harry saw and what's going to happen next. I hope you like it and tell me what you think through your reviews.

Enjoy reading!

*~*            *~*            *~*            *~*            *~*            *~*            *~*

Chapter 2: Unexplained feelings

Harry was surprised to see Hermione at the foot of the staircase going to the girls' dorm. Hermione was in her yellow, flowered nightdress with her pink robe on top. While Harry was in his blue, striped pajamas with his blue robe on top. "Harry, why are you up so late?", Hermione said to break the silence. Harry answered, "I can't get back to sleep because I had a dream and my scar started to hurt again." "Again?! Did you write to Sirius about it?", Hermione said while walking towards Harry and sitting down in an armchair beside his. "No, not yet. I'll tomorrow because Hedwig is tired.", Harry said looking at Hermione.

When Harry saw Hermione's face on the firelight that night he didn't see his best friend but instead someone who he really, really like or even loves. "_She looks so beautiful._", Harry thought to himself. "Harry, are you okay?", Hermione said staring into his emerald green eyes. Harry finally came back to his senses and said, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you sure? Because you were looking at me strangely.", Hermione said.

Harry stared at the fire and Hermione stared at him with a worried look on her face. As Hermione stared at Harry she saw him not as her best friend and not as her crush but as someone she has feelings for then she thought to herself, "_What is wrong with me? I can't believe that I think that he is so cute. I can't believe that I have feelings for my best friend._" Then Harry turned his head and saw Hermione staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face, other than my scar?", Harry asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing.", Hermione answered. "Are you sure because you were staring at me all funny.", Harry said. Hermione answered, "Yeah, I'm sure." "Okay, I'm just wondering. Ahhh! My scar!", Harry screamed.

             Harry's scar hurts so badly that he could barely keep his head up. "Harry, you better go up to bed and lie down.", Hermione said kneeling down in front of him. "How? I can barely stand up because of the pain.", Harry said with more pain surging through his scar. "Then I'll help you up to bed.", Hermione said with a worried tone in her voice.

             Hermione help Harry out of his chair and led him towards the staircase going to the boys' dorm. Harry trips on the stairs on the way up and falls of Hermione and the stairs. "Harry, are you alright?", Hermione said with that worried tone in her voice again. "Yah, I'm alright but the pain is getting worse. Ahhhhhh!", Harry said with pain in his voice.  

             Harry and Hermione reached the door to the boys' dorm. Hermione opened the door as quietly as she could. They went into the dorm and to Harry' bed. Hermione helped Harry onto his bed and sat on the floor beside the bed. "Harry, are you feeling better now?", Hermione asked. "A bit.", Harry answered weakly. "Harry, listen I'll have to go now, okay?", Hermione said. "Herm, don't go yet. I might need your help later.", said Harry. Hermione answered, "Ron is here. Why don't you just wake him up?" "Because he won't wake up even how hard I try.", Harry answered. "Fine, I'll just stay until you go to sleep.", Hermione said. "Okay Herm. Thanks.", Harry answered.

             After a few minutes, Harry fell asleep but Hermione didn't notice because she was looking out the window in deep thought. "_What now? I know that I like Harry but I never knew that I would like, like him._", she thought to herself. Within minutes she fell asleep too on the floor beside Harry's bed.

             Then Harry woke up in the middle of the night. Them he saw Hermione sleeping on the floor. "_I really cannot believe that I'm falling in love with Hermione. One of my best friends, who looks past the famous Harry Potter and sees the real Harry Potter._", Harry thought to himself. He had a sudden urge to get out of bed and bring Hermione back to her bed in her dorm. But then Harry remembered that some of the girls in her dorm usually wake up at the slightest sound. So instead, he got out of bed and carried her on to her bed. Then he went back to sleep beside her. (A/N: Nothing happened between the both of them trust me. To me that is kind of disgusting. Plus they are too young.)

             The next morning, Hermione woke up to the bright sunlight but she didn't remember where she was until he felt an arm around her waist. When she looked it was Harry. "_He must've laid me on his bed when I accidentally fell asleep on the floor beside his bed._", she thought. Now she knew where she was, she was still in the boys' dorm. So she slowly got out of Harry's bed and started to head for the door but after a few steps she turned around and went back towards Harry and kissed him on the cheek and said a quiet "Thank you" to him. Then she started for the door again. Then she heard someone move.

             "_Maybe it's just Ron and I know that he won't tell, will he?_", She thought to herself as she turned to look with her eyes shut but when she looked around the room none of the boys were awake. "I guess one of them moved a bit in his bed.", said Hermione to herself quietly. Then she opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out of the room.

             When she got to the foot of the staircase she saw someone sitting in an armchair in front of a roaring fire. Hermione tried to slip by the person but that someone heard her and turned to look at her.

             "And where did you come from, Ms. Granger?", said the person. Hermione thought right away that it was Prof. McGonagall because of the "Ms. Granger" but . . .

*~*            *~*            *~*            *~*            *~*            *~*

A/N: I'm not going to tell you again who that person is you have to wait but during the wait think about it. I'm sorry that I have to keep you in suspense but I can't do anything. So just tell me what you think through your reviews and don't worry I'm working on the 3rd chapter already. Also tell me what I need to improve and don't worry I'll tell you in one of the chapters why Harry's scar hurt in his dream during 1st chapter. = ) 


	3. What happened?

Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy in school. I hope you enjoy reading. In this chapter you'll finally find out who was in the armchair. So go ahead read this chapter and give your judgment.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters, which you will meet in the upcoming chapters. The rest belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Chapter 3: What happened?  
  
When the figure stood up from the armchair, Hermione saw who the person was and gave out a sigh of relief. It was Harmony Larson. She is their other source of information and another close friends of theirs.  
  
"Where have you been Herm? I wanted to talk to you last night." Said Harmony  
  
Hermione replied, "Um. . . I can't tell you."  
  
"And why not? Did you do something naughty with one of the boys?" Harmony said with a nasty sort of smile.  
  
"NO! Of course not!" replied Hermione, who was sort of blushing.  
  
"Then what did you do when you went down to the common room last night?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you when we go up to dorm so that we can change." Hermione replied.  
  
When Hermione and Harmony were walking up to the girls' dorm to change she told Harmony everything that happened last night with Harry.  
  
"So did you two do something like a romance scene?" Harmony said with a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that." Hermione said.  
  
"So are you two getting together or something?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione replied. "Lets go. I bet our friends are waiting for us in the common room."  
  
So the both of them put on their robes and went down to the common room.  
  
In the boys' dorm, Harry just woke up and noticed that Hermione had left. So he went to the bathroom and started to change into his robes. But then. . .  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry got startled but it was only Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry replied.  
  
"What happened to you last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just had another crazy dream." He replied rubbing his scar.  
  
"What kind of crazy dream? You know you can tell me anything." Ron said patting Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"It's like the dream I had when we were in our 4th year. I heard my mother's screams and seeing my father telling my mum to get her and me out of the house. I could even hear the laugh of Vol. . ." Ron started to cringe up his face. "I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was as loud as ever." Harry explained.  
  
"We should tell Hermione. C'mon lets go." Ron said as he was heading for the door.  
  
"She already knows." Harry said holding on to Ron's sleeve.  
  
"How?" Ron asked looking completely shocked.  
  
"Well . . ." said Harry trying to give Ron a answer.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
I'll leave it there for now. I hope you enjoyed it. You'll find out in the next chapter whether Harry will tell Ron what happened last light with Hermione or not. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope I have improved my writing. HAPPY READING! : ) 


End file.
